


Cruelty

by trr_rr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cruelty, Idiots, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Power Play, Punishment, Subspace, till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Hey lemme get uuhh fuckin' BDSM partner without discussing it firstBDSM machine brokeUnderstandable have a nice day





	Cruelty

 

 

 

Newton ran around the lab flinging ideas that poured from his mouth unending in a loop of what-ifs and of-courses. He stumbled on the myriad wires and tubes that littered his work space and went crashing to the floor. His waffling ended with a high pitched yelp.

 

“Aaugh, man! Busted my ass.”

 

Hermann was not moved by the sound of Newton's glasses clattering to the floor or his college's pained wails.

 

“Dude, can you help me? My chin hit the edge of the table.” Newton groaned and heaved himself to all fours. He squirmed blindly with cables and wires around his limbs.

 

Hermann took a moment to watch Newton struggle. He slapped down the paper he was reviewing and stepped from beside his gigantic blackboard to where Newton had tumbled.

 

“Careful, man, my glasses came off.”

 

Hermann spotted the glasses about two feet from where Newton was patting the floor in his search. He placed his feet carefully, avoiding the lengths of cable. He let his foot rest lightly on the aforementioned glasses.

 

“Woah, dude, they're right there. What-what are you doing?”

 

Hermann let his weight shift and with the aid of his cane, let his foot push down. The crunch was damn satisfying. Newton's grimace was delicious.

 

“Hermann!”

 

Hermann folded his toes and twisted his foot. The lenses squeaked and shattered. The sensation sent a shiver up Hermann's shins all the way to his shoulders. The frames fractured and fragmented under his foot.

 

He stepped back and observed the mess he'd made. The shards glinted and sparkled, some stuck to the sole of his shoe. He gave his left leg a shake with the ghost of a smirk as he looked down at Newton. He turned back to his work.

 

“My favourite pair.” Newton didn't know why his hands shook. He scooped up his demolished glasses like a dying friend. He held the thick black frames close to his chest. “Why'd you do that, man?”

 

“It was an accident.” Hermann replied over his shoulder. His face burned, his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage. He lifted the journal he had previously discarded and continued reading. “You have other pairs.”

 

Newton did have other pairs. He mourned the loss of his favourite glasses but in that moment something shifted. Never had Hermann's reprimand been so direct. Never had Newton felt smaller than his already short stature while watching Hermann's derisive smile, dark and triumphant above him.

 

If he was honest, he was kind of into being treated like a nuisance. Always had been.

 

His second favourite pair of glasses were still pretty kick-ass. They had thick rims like the previous pair but they were mottled horn rim and the lenses, for some reason, made his eyes look huge beneath.

 

When he started to wear them the day after his fall, Hermann had trouble looking him in the eye without flustering and walking away before the end of a sentence.

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

Hermann had only just strolled into the lab at seven thirty AM. He was greeted by Newton, on Hermann's side of the lab, rubbing the back of his neck . An anxious unhappy half smile twitched below his irritating adorable green eyes.

 

“What have you done this time?” Hermann demanded.

 

Newton scooted to the left, revealing Hermann's desk to be covered in slime.

 

Hermann was very tempted to turn tail and leave. Just leave. It was too early to deal with whatever had happened. Most of his higher functions told him it was not worth his time. Something small and primitive in his lizard brain drove him to scold Newton furiously.

 

“You _infuriating_ little man.” Hermann was close to Newton, closer than he'd dared approach before. He could see each tiny freckle on his nose. “How do you manage to create chaos from the simplest of tasks. You're left alone for half an hour and manage to get into reckless mischief.”

 

“I'm not reckless. I'm inspired and everything just kind of gets away from me.” Newton said.

 

“My desk is entirely smothered in filth.”

 

Hermann didn't lean past Newton to see the dripping catastrophe. He gripped Newton one handed by the back of his neck. He could feel his hair bristle against his fingers as he tugged him around to view the mess he'd made.

 

“Look. Look at what you've done. You can't be trusted to take care of other people property.” Hermann shoved Newton forward towards the desk. His chest pressed hard into Newton's back and Newton...just let him.

 

“I'm sorry.” Newton squeaked. He held his arms stiff to his sides and clenched his fists. “I, ah, I'm sorry.”

 

Hermann's lips were very close to Newton's left ear. Hermann felt him shiver when he spoke.

 

“I want this taken care of.”

 

“I, ok, I will, I'll clean it up, I promise.”

 

“Right now.”

 

“Well, I gotta put away the samples it-” Newton's stuttering excuse was cut short by a hard shove. His hands shot up to grab Hermann's arms for balance.

 

“Now, Newton.” Hermann's lips almost brushed the skin behind his ear. “I'm going to watch you clean you're mess and then you're going to apologize to me. And if I don't think your apology is sincere...”

 

Newton gulped, he did feel bad about ruining Hermann's desk but he also had an interested half hard cock in his pants so he wasn't sure how real of an apology he could muster.

 

“I will have to think of another way for you to make amends.”

 

Hermann's grip left Newton's neck and that was that. Hermann sat on Newton's side of the lab. He cast aside the various notebooks, anatomical kaiju models (action figures) and used candy wrappers so he could access Newton's computer. He had a good view of Newton as he cleaned the slimy desk.

 

At one point, Hermann left his seat and drifted to the kettle to make a cup of tea. He pointedly did not offer Newton a coffee and stood silently watching as the water boiled.

 

Newton was flustered through the entire ordeal. He had a bucket and a sponge and he didn't stop watching Hermann as he scrubbed and washed away his accident.

 

It took a couple of hours but Newton rang out his mop one last time and checked under the desk, just in case.

 

“Ok.” Newton huffed.

 

“Ok?” Hermann stood slowly and the thump of his cane rang true with Newton's heartbeat. “You think this is satisfactory, Newton?”

 

Newton flushed red and cleared his throat. “I think so.”

 

Hermann lifted his desk lamp, checking underneath for any ichor. He wiped his hand over the surface and then rubbed his fingers together.

 

“I suppose I couldn't ask for more from someone with such low sanitary standards.”

 

“Uh. I'm, uh.” Newton still had hold of the mop handle. He drummed his fingers around it as he mustered up his apology. He'd been rehearsing it over and over again as he'd cleaned but all he could scrape together was: “Sorry.”

 

Hermann touched a finger behind his own ear and bent it towards Newton. “Pardon? I can't hear you when you mumble.”

 

“I said I'm sorry.” He spoke clearly this time.

 

“Oh, you're sorry. All right. What are you sorry for?”

 

Newton shrugged and instantly wished he hadn't.

 

“You flippant ingrate.” Hermann hissed and grabbed for Newton's tie, he tipped over the mop bucket and watery gunge sloshed over Newton's shoes.

 

“Ew, dude, my jeans.”

 

“You're jeans are foul enough with back splash as it is.” Hermann tugged Newton's tie until he could see his shirt collar pull against his neck. “Lazy, filthy urchin.”

 

He knew Hermann meant to call him a roguish child but he did not look unlike an sea urchin with his dark messy hair. He also liked that Hermann had chosen a sea creature. He couldn't help smiling at the comparison.

 

“What are you smirking about?”

 

“Uh, sealife?”

 

“You have the attention span of a gnat. There's nothing to be done.” Hermann released his grip and stood tall, chin in the air. “Newton, I am at a loss for how I might drive this lesson home. I want so badly for you to learn from your mistakes and respect other people's property but I do not know how to get through to you any more. I report you to the higher ups, you take no notice. I scream at you and it's like arguing with a jack-in-a-box. You've driven me to be...physical.”

 

“Yeah.” Newton breathed.

 

“I am not a man who loses his temper so easily in my personal life. You have pushed me to my limit and I have almost given up. The only thing left for me to do is to ask you, Newton: How can I effectively reprimand you?”

 

Newton straightened out his tie and collar. He actually felt bad. Bad for upsetting Hermann and driving him to lash out and even worse for getting off on it.

 

“Um,” Newton pushed his glasses up his nose and saw Hermann steel himself against the memory of ruining his first pair. What did he want? What would make him remember his apology and also make him _zing_ with that weird excitement from his fall a few days previous. “Would you? I mean, can we? Listen, I don't know if you get the same vibe I'm getting.”

 

Hermann rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, glaring at Newton to just give him something _. Anything._

 

“Would you spank me?”

 

Hermann's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

 

“Woah, look I don't know, I mean you're angry and stuff but-” Newton's hands fluttered between them, “I'm sorry I ruined your desk and you hate me but I made it better. Just forget I said anything, dude. I apologize.”

 

It was only then that Hermann noticed the strain in Newton's jeans, the blush high on his cheeks and the sweat on his brow.

 

“You want me to spank you.” Hermann said. “Were you spanked as a child?”

 

“No.”

 

“I should have known.” Hermann cleared his throat. “I can see that you are beyond help and that the only way to resolve your abhorrent behaviour is to resort to more traditional methods. At the end of the day you will receive your punishment. Go back to work, you've wasted my morning.”

 

Newton finished nothing. He flitted from one idea to the next, hardly paid attention to any samples he worked with. His thoughts consistently drifted back to Hermann. Hermann's hands at the chalk board. Hermann's fingers around the handle of his mug. Hermann's hands at his throat.

 

“Right. I'm done. Newton, come here.”

 

Newton flinched out of his reverie. Hermann's voice was stern and dripping with entitled authority as usual. He brushed his fingers through his hair and stood from his computer chair.

 

“Get your hands out of your pockets, Newton.”

 

Newton clasped his fingers in front of himself and walked slowly to Hermann.

 

“Good. Tell me what is about to happen, Newton.”

 

Newton's swallowed.

 

“You're gonna spank me?” He croaked.

 

“Yes. Why am I going to spank you?”

 

“Because- because I made a mess and didn't take it seriously when you were upset.”

 

“Hm. Good effort. Now tell me why you are _really_ going to be spanked.”

 

Newton couldn't think of another reason. He thought back through all the things he'd done wrong in the past week but Hermann hadn't found out about any of those, yet.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Newton.” Hermann was very close. “I am going to spank your arse and make you feel it for days because you are a damn naughty boy who needs to learn a very hard lesson in personal respect.”

 

Newton's guts writhed. His knees turned to jelly and he let out a shuddering breath.

 

“Close you mouth, you moron.”

 

Newton's lips shut tight. He felt hot and uncomfortable wearing so many clothes.

 

“So tell me again. Why are you being punished? And don't mumble.”

 

“Uh, I need to learn a lesson in personal respect.”

 

“Mhm, because you are...?”

 

Newton cleared his throat and whispered half a reply. His face burned and it was hard to get the words out.

 

“Newton.”

 

“I'm a naughty boy.”

 

“Yes! A naughty little boy who is old enough to know better and yet, here we are. So, I would like you to take down your trousers and bend over my desk. I think it's only fitting that you should stare at the object you outright ruined with your carelessness this morning, hm?”

 

Newton could not move. His hands shook and sweat soaked under his armpits.

 

“Newton.” Hermann's voice was perfect, cruel and patronising and sharp with just a pinch doting sweetness, like Hermann was doing this for Newton's own good. “We can stand here all night if you so wish. I am ready to wait it out but your inaction will only add to the number of strikes you receive. Trousers down, bend over the table. Now.”

 

Newton took a gulp of air and unbuckled his belt. He closed his eyes and unzipped, letting his jeans fall around his thighs.

 

“Good.”

 

Newton shuffled gracelessly to Hermann's desk and let his hands rest upon the varnished wooden surface.

 

“You almost got it right, Newton. Take down your underwear as well, please.”

 

Hermann was standing right behind him. Newton had never had trouble getting what he wanted. He had never battled with inaction before in his life. The thrum of humiliation and fear that shot through his core made his cock ache and his heart almost burst.

 

Newton reached back, tugged at the waistband of his briefs and lowered his underpants down to show his ass.

 

“Lower.”

 

Newton groaned and wiggled to expose more of his pale, vulnerable behind and the tops of his thighs.

 

“Well done.” Hermann stroked his fingers along Newton's back and lifted his shirt to rest higher so he could get a better look. “Very nice.”

 

Newton _burned_.

 

“I'm going to use my hand. I think for this to be rewarding we both need to remember for a few days to come. I want my hand to sting when I'm through with you. Legs wider apart. Forearms flat on the table.”

 

The first smack made more sound than the sensation warranted. The ones that followed were dotted around in different areas. Hermann hummed when a quick smack to Newton's thigh produced a stifled wail.

 

“Ah, right there?” Hermann chuckled. “Again?”

 

Hermann didn't wait for a signal, he concentrated several hard smacks to Newton's thighs. Newton couldn't hold in his appalled cry.

 

“Please.” He snuffled against the desk.

 

“Oh, what is it?” Hermann's honey sweet tone was mocking and indulgent.

 

“I- It's a lot.”

 

“Oh, really? How does it feel?” Hermann stroked small circles into the back of Newton's shaking thigh and grabbed a handful of his ass.

 

“Burns. God, it burns and it's tingly. Your hand is so hot.”

 

“Mmm. Does it feel good?”

 

“What?”

 

“You're such a degenerate, Newton. Look at that thing between your legs. I have eyes.”

 

Newton's head hung in shame.

 

“You're dripping filth all over my desk, again.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Oh, shush, it's all part of the process. Let's continue, shall we?”

 

“Oh, God.”

 

Hermann had no mercy. He moved his aim to a spot on Newton's bottom that shook and bounced and would cause him some discomfort if he tried to sit after his punishment. He was harsh and did not stop, even when Newton wriggled his hips to get away, he followed and never missed.

 

“Oh, come now, naughty boy. You were doing so well.”

 

“Ah! Hurts!” Newton bellowed. “Haha-OW!” Hermann caught him off guard and resumed his punishing pace. “Aah! Haha- ooh God, oof, fuck, yeah- fuck.” Newton's curses were cut into staccato rhythm by Hermann's well timed smacks.

 

“There. Doesn't that look lovely.” Hermann rubbed his hot hand over Newton's red behind. “Hush, now. It's over. You did very well, Newton.”

 

Hermann tugged Newton's shirt down over his ass and stepped in beside where he had slumped to pant wetly on the desk. He pushed his fingers into Newton's hair and cooed down at him.

 

“Newton.”

 

“Hnnn.”

 

“I think you have learned your lesson, Newton.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Newton expected to be thrown out of the lab when his punishment was over. He did not expect Hermann to unzip his trousers and stroke his slippery cock right in his face.

 

“Uuuh.”

 

“Newton, that was amazing. You are amazing.” He gasped and panted. Newton tried to move but Hermann had a good hold in his hair and honestly Newton longed for Hermann to cum all over his face.

 

“Yeah. Do it.”

 

“Newton, now, stick out your tongue like a good boy.”

 

Newton did, just as Hermann shot hot spunk all over his glasses, his cheek and in his hair. Hermann shuddered and wrapped his arms around Newton. He slid up behind him, humped up against his still sore ass and reached around to jerk him off.

 

“Hermann! I'm gonna cum right now, on your desk.” Newton wailed. His balls ached after waiting so long for release. “I'll make a mess again.”

 

Hermann nuzzled into Newton's neck and growled.“Mmn, what a naughty boy I have.”

 

Hermann's squeezing fist was cruel and merciless. Newton came so hard it hurt his cock. The burning friction of Hermann's pants rubbing his behind and Hermann's cruel whispers had him cross eyed and dizzy as he shot ropes of cum across the desk.

 

He had vertigo before his orgasm ended. Hermann pushed his head down using fisted fingers in his ruined hair.

 

“Clean up your mess, Newton.”

 

“Oh, God.” Newton's sore dick gave a hopeful twitch as he scooped his own jizz from the varnished table top with his tongue.

 

“Good.” Hermann praised him with a little pat to his cheek. “You're being so good.”

 

Newton slumped down boneless when Hermann let him go.

 

“Jesus Christ, Hermann.” Newton heaved as he pushed himself to stand.

 

“You are quite the picture.”

 

Newton looked down at himself through the filthy lenses of his second favourite pair of glasses, thighs smothered in cum, pants around his ankles.

 

Hermann was composed and clean as always. He made quick work of Newton's messy face and glasses with his handkerchief.

 

Newton yanked up his pants and underwear. He licked the remaining mess from beside his lips and leered at Hermann.

 

“Dude, you are _kinky_. You've done-done this before.” Newton held up a finger to give his realization some weight but he stumbled forward as he did so.

 

“Careful.” Hermann caught Newton in his arms and stroked his shoulders. “Yes, I may have done this type of thing before.”

 

“May have my – my burning _ass_! You're evil. And sexy as hell.” Newton giggled, tucking his face into Hermann's neck so he could give him little kisses.

 

“Ha, maybe. I do know that you need to be put somewhere safe and comfortable for a while. What say I take you back to your room and tuck you in, hm?”

 

“Oh. Take me back to my room, huh? You dirty old dog.”

 

“Newton. I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make sure you are looked after.”

 

“You? Wanna look after me?” Newton squinted up at Hermann's face. He looked concerned and happy. “I thought you hated me. You ok, bro?”

 

“Yes, Newton. I'm fine. More than fine. That was very enjoyable.”

 

“You and me both, buddy.”

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yeah, let's get in my big bed and snuggle.”

 

Hermann put an arm around Newton and they limped together with the help of the cane down the corridor.

 

“Doctors, drunk on a Thursday afternoon. That's what I like to see.” Tendo gave them both finger guns as he passed. “Usually its just one of you 'needs the cane. What's the deal?”

 

“Aaay, Tendo! I've been a naughty boy.” Newton slurred.

 

“Oh, Mr Choi.” Hermann hurried to interrupt Newton's babbling. “Newton brought vodka to the lab and well, you know how small he is. He can't handle his liquor.”

 

“My man, take it easy, you hear?” Tendo gripped Newton's shoulder firmly and Hermann didn't see Newton pull away. In fact, Hermann saw Newton gaze up into Mr Choi's eyes.

 

“Ok.” Newton smiled.

 

“I'm going to put him to bed before he vomits somewhere he shouldn't. Good night, Mr Choi.”

 

“Yeah, night, Dr Gottleib. You too, Newt.” Tendo smacked Newton playfully on the ass as they passed and Newton made a frisky little pained noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Don't throw up now, Newton. Haha. Keep it in till I get you home!” Hermann called over his shoulder so Tendo could hear as they hobbled along.

 

“Dude, you're a really nice guy, you know that?” Newton mumbled as Hermann tucked him into bed.

 

“Yes, Newton, thank you.”

 

“And I like you.”

 

“That's good to know.”

 

“You're nicer than anyone I've done this stuff with before.”

 

Hermann was ready to leave but he couldn't let the comment slide.

 

“You've done this...with other people?” Maybe it was in bad form to pry with Newton in such a vulnerable head space but Hermann couldn't resist.

 

“My ass hurts.”

 

“Here, roll over.” Hermann poked Newton's side until he rolled onto his belly. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed. He rested his cane over his lap. “So you've engaged in power play with other people?”

 

“What? Is that what it is? I dunno, man, usually the dude just beats me up and leaves when were done fucking.”

 

Hermann sighed and stroked Newton's shoulder.

 

“ I would not call that power play, Newton. I'd call it abuse and neglect. Do you really let men do that to you without so much as a thank you?”

 

“Why would you thank me? You hate me.” Newton fiddled with his tacky Godzilla bed sheet. “That's usually what happens. I get into a thing with a guy and he takes it all out on me and its hot and I just, kind of, get off and let him leave.”

 

“Oh, Newton, that would never be my intention. Yes, I like to torment you sometimes. It's quite thrilling to see you struggle but I never intended for you to be truly hurt. Or truly believe that I dislike you. I thought you were getting the same thrill I was from what we were doing. If I had known you thought I seriously wanted to do you any harm I would never have- Oh lord, your glasses. I was playing along, Newton. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Nah, dude. Don't worry about it.” Newton smiled lazily, his eyes closed soft and sleep heavy. “I like you.”

 

“So you have said.”

 

“Will you stay the night with me? There's room right here for you in my big cozy bed if you wanna fool around some more.” Newton yawned and tucked his hands under his pillow.

 

“No, Newton, I think I'll go back to my own room. But I do think we should talk about this later. Another time.”

 

“Yeah, man, cool. Another time.”

 

Hermann straightened Newton's hair out carefully and removed his glasses. He gave them a wipe off on his jacket and placed them on the night stand.

 

“Good night, Dr Geiszler.”

 

“G'night, Hermie.”

 

Hermann huffed and turned out the light.

 

 

 


End file.
